Naruto Code Geass
by code.lelouch
Summary: I don't own Naruto and any of the other serie Naruto return from his 3 year training,but he is not the same idiot from before.What kind of suprises he got store for his friend in Konoha or even the world? And what kind power is this code
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Shippuden:Code Geass Saga

Summary:Naruto return from his 3 year training,but he is not the same idiot from kind of suprises he got store for his friend in Konoha or even the world? And what kind power is this Geass,Megaman Zero,FF7 and otherRated M Blood,Language,Violence and Lemon in late chapter No Flames NaruxHinaHarem,SuigetxHarem,RenoxYuffiexOC,AeolusxAtlasxOC,MitsurarixGinchiyoxOC,SoraxOCxOC,ToshiroxMomoxoc,BarylxOCxOC and ShidoxOCxOC

Introduction

Naruto Uzumaki-Young ninja of Konoha in his 3 year of training Naruto become stronger but the one how train him was not Jyraiya but someone else.

Suigetsu-In the story Suigetsu meet Naruto thank to him Suigetsu see the true meaning of the swordman and they become closer friend sometime they call each other brothers.

Reno-In the story he is cousin of Naruto, Reno is a soldier in training in the Art of Martial Art and Spying and his dream is to meet all the beautiful girls of the world.

Aeolus-he is the son of Sage Harpuia and Fairy Leviathan. He is Training to Successive is father as a Guardian Of Neo Arcadia his relation with Naruto is a strong one, Aeolus help him to solve problem that can put everyone in danger. He is calculating and calm.

Sora-He is the monk that Naruto meet in Shippuden but in the story after a encounter with Naruto join him in his adventures. He had some of the Kyuubi power. His relation with Naruto is one of joker. He is rash sometime.

Hitsugaya-In the story he is the captain of the 05 unit of the Maverick Hunter in Neo Arcadia. Naruto and Hitsugaya are rival to prove who is best leader but they don't aloud they competition get in the way of they friendship. He is cool and calm.

Mitsunari-He is the lord of the city of Echizen. Naruto right hand in the strategist they create to defeat the enemy. He is smart and rude sometime.

Baryl-He is the commander of the 01unit of the Maverick Hunter in Neo Arcadia. He is older member of Naruto group. He is one how train Naruto in is journey in the Art Swordsmanship and War strategist. For Naruto Baryl is like a big brother. He is calm and collected

Shido-He is the commander of the 02 unit of the Maverick Hunter in Neo Arcadia. He is the little brother of Baryl and someone how also train Naruto. His relation with Naruto is the same that Baryl and he is calm and collected.

_Well that is all for now, I write this introduction because I want that all the readers to understand Character in the story because the story will take a lot psychology turn I hope that you all like the story is my first time writing, I will bring the first chapter soon. This still next time _


	2. Turn 1 The One and Only

_I_ _this is here well this is the first chapter I hope you like it_

The return of the One and Only

It was a normal day in the Village Hidden in the Leaf the civilians were doing they regular activities. In the front gates is guarded by two ninjas they are Kotetsu and Izumo like always they were there doing they job.

"Is been peaceful…" Kotetsu said to his friend while he looks to the sky

"Yeah everything have change…"said Izumo while looking into the distance

Then into the distance appear two figures one with white long hair he was 6'8 feet tall and the other was young man 6'5 wearing all black and in is back carrying a sword more taller that him. Kotetsu and Izumo were in shock has the strangers cross the gates.

"Are they…?" Kotetsu ask exited

"They are" Izumo respond with the same expression

The figure continuo walking into they were in the center of the villages, young man jump into the top of a pole to look to the Hokages Mountains

"So you are excited after all" said white long hair man that is no other that Jiraiya to the blonde young man, a smirk appear in his face.

"Of course is been a long time after all" said the blonde young man then he breath deep and say aloud "I unpredicted Naruto Uzumaki has return"

He look around gaining a lot of stare from the people around the place from the males they were giving him dumb look but from the girls they were giving him dreaming look because they were starring to the handsome guy in front of them.

(With Sakura)

Sakura is walking the street of Konoha with some document to deliver to Kotetsu and Izumo when some call her name

"Sakura" child voice said behind her when she looks back she see Konahamaru whit is two friends Moegi and Udon; they approach her and greet her

"How are you doing Sakura?" said Konahamaru with a happy face Sakura smile back and greet them "Fine how you tree are doing?"

Konohamaru put his hand behind is head tell her about the to capture the damn cat Tora Sakura laught and tell them about the same situation with the same then, then Sakura and company continuo walking to the gate when they arrive they see Kotetsu and Izumo grinning ear to ear

"What's going on?" Ask Sakura to the duo

"You just miss them right now they come back" said Kotetsu

When Sakura and company hear what he said they run back to the village to search the person they were expecting they dear loudmouthed friend, if they really know what they expect

(With Ino)

Ino was running in the street to find out about the rumor of the handsome guy in central villages Ino was working in her flower shop when local friend of her enter the shop she star talking about the guy how arrive in the villages, she quickly left the shop to find out, in the way she meet Sakura and company they explain each other the situation when they arrive they see a bunch of girls and young woman Ino and Sakura fight they way trough the crew to see a

Young man with blonder hair, deep blue eyes tree scar mark on each cheek wearing all black (Is the same clothed of Cloud Strife in FF7 Advert Children the only different is he wear the same cape of is right leg in both legs)and the buster sword and was talking to taller man beside him, when the young man turn is face completely to they direction Sakura and Ino gasp when they see him completely he was gorgeous but they froze when he said "Sakura-Chan Ino-Chan is being a while"

Sakura and Ino finally found they voice and they scream together "Naruto!!!"

Naruto smile saying "The One and Only"

_Well that is all for now I hope you all readers like it, the first fourth chapter is always lame ones but I promises it will become good. This is still next time._


End file.
